


wet that whistle

by baekawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekawa/pseuds/baekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im tired and sick and found a draft to finish ft. excessive name use and poor writing. enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	wet that whistle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bzou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzou/gifts).



> its 7 am im hungover and i almost fell asleep finishing this off like twice lol pray for me. also i almost tagged this as major character death and posted it lol

Oikawa pushes a hand back through Kageyama's hair and he leans against against the palm, closing his eyes as it then tightens into a fist. Kageyama's mouth drops open with a shaking breath.

"Already, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa smiles down at him, twisting his fist. "I shouldn't be surprised. You're always so eager." 

Kageyama shuffles his knees against the carpet, purses his lips, lets out a short whine as he follows Oikawa's fist. He tells himself he hates that Oikawa's right, how eager he is for this now and always. Hates that he doesn't mind the condescending look on the older's face. He opens his eyes, looks up at Oikawa, sitting on the couch, still fully clothed and with only a dusting of pink across his cheeks. It's irritating, that confident upturn of his lips that's ready to split into a grin.

The carpet digs deeper into his knees, itchy and burning, he's been here too long already, holding his arms behind himself just like Oikawa told him. He whines again, urging Oikawa to do something already. 

"Someone's impatient today." Oikawa twists his fist again, harder, and Kageyama scrunches up his face with a slight hiss. It hurt that time. "Show me what you want," Oikawa says, and Kageyama takes a moment to relax his face before opening his mouth, wide, showing Oikawa his tongue. 

Oikawa hums, pulls him a little closer to his crotch. "You can do better than just that." Kageyama looks up at him, sticking his tongue out farther, flattening it over his lower lip, letting a string of spit spill on the floor. "You're getting closer, Tobio-chan," Oikawa chimes, pulling him closer again. He whines, then lowers his head as Oikawa allows, buries his face against the inside of Oikawa's thigh. 

The denim is rough against his nose and it's embarrassing in this position, still holding his arms behind his back. He closes his eyes and tastes the fabric, dragging his tongue over the seam and moaning. He licks his way up to the zipper of Oikawa's jeans and rubs his face against them, sucks over the push of his cock and knits his brows in concentration. His shoulders ache but he knows Oikawa wont give him what he wants if he lets his arms fall so soon. 

Oikawa pushes his face down and he moans again. "You really want it don't you?" Kageyama can hear Oikawa laugh. Despite being able to feel how hard he is, Oikawa's voice is still light and airy. He pulls Kageyama's head back again, and watches as his once rival reassumes his position--eyes and mouth both open wide for him. 

"Go ahead and tell me what you want, Tobio-chan." A chill runs through Kageyama's spine. He'd never admit to how much he likes it when Oikawa asks him to beg, and he doesn't need to either. Oikawa knows him from the inside out already. 

It's never easy though, letting go of his nerves and looking Oikawa in the eye as he speaks. He swallows. "Oikawa-san, please," he pauses, always caught off-guard when he's looking directly at Oikawa, gets stuck and can feel just how warm his cheeks are, is aware again of just how exposed he is, naked on the floor of their apartment. "Oikawa-san, please, let me taste it." 

"Just taste it?" Oikawa grins.

"When I wake up." Kageyama looks down. "Wanna still taste it in my mouth."

Using the hand not fisted in Kageyama's hair, Oikawa unbuttons and unzips his jeans and pushes them down, then pushes Kageyama to rub his face over his boxer briefs. Kageyama groans and tightens his grip on his elbows. "Come on," he whines, "I want it already." 

Oikawa hums. "Feels good when you suck through these, though." 

"Oikawa-san, please," Kageyama asks again, a little firmer this time. His arms are really starting to get uncomfortable, and his knees passed that point long ago. He's tired tonight, and doesn't feel like dragging it out. 

The last thing Oikawa wants is to push his boyfriend too long, and he concedes, but not before pulling Kageyama's head back and leaning down to kiss his forehead. Kageyama smiles.

Once Oikawa's pulled his underwear down, Kageyama closes his eyes again and lets Oikawa guide him down. It's always satisfying to hear Oikawa sigh the way he does, pleased by how compliant Kageyama is. It doesn't take long before happy sighs are replaced, though, and even more satisfying is the wet sound of Oikawa fucking up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and grunting praise. Drool covers Kageyama's chin and drips down his neck. When Oikawa lets him up to breathe he has to imagine how he looks, shiny with spit and pathetic, pushing right back forward to take Oikawa in again. 

"So good for me, Tobio-chan, how long do you think you can take it all?" Oikawa holds him down, pushes deeper at Kageyama swallowing around him and struggling to breathe through his nose. It might've worked if he wasn't on the edge of tears, nose running and dripping down his face with the spit and cum. "That's it," Oikawa gasps, "I'm coming."

Kageyama squeezes his eyes tighter, choking and trying not to gag, knows Oikawa won't let him up for this.

He breathes heavy when Oikawa does let him up again, slightly disappointed he'd left cum down his throat and not on his tongue. He can't complain when Oikawa lets go of his hair and pulls him up off the floor and into his lap, though, nor when Oikawa kisses his wet mouth and wraps a hand around his own erection. It doesn't take long for him to come too, resting his head on Oikawa's shoulder and squirming against his thigh.

"So good for me," Oikawa repeats, running his hands down Kageyama's arms. He lets them fall to his sides and purses his lips, noting how sore they are. "Are you okay?" There's genuine concern in his voice.

Kageyama nods. He's ready for a shower, though, and lets Oikawa know as much. The other laughs and agrees, picking up their clothes along the way to throw into the hamper so Kageyama can pretend to be impressed by his impeccable shot.


End file.
